<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>房东家的猫（2） by Iodilnaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969216">房东家的猫（2）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire'>Iodilnaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是房东家的猫的后续</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>房东家的猫（2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　御影密下班回家，一进门就看到他的房东正在和猫搏斗。猫弓起背，喉咙里发出骂骂咧咧的叫声，尾巴竖成电线杆子，上面的毛芝麻花似的炸开。卯木千景板着张脸，手持一根已经被撸到秃的逗猫棒，手背上青筋直蹦。
</p><p>　　这只猫是他讨厌动物的房东捡回来的，通体雪白，一双异瞳，遂尔取了个和御影密同名同姓的名字。有一次密上班，深色的裤子上沾了猫毛，被店里的小女生眼尖发现了。她们围了一圈，要看看他家的猫。密本来没同意，但是很快被棉花糖收买，结果打开相册，里面尽是拍糊的动态照片：卯木千景被两眼放光的猫抓脸、卯木千景被猫一口咬在鼻子上、卯木千景被猫抓了一爪子头发……</p><p>　　猫咪仿佛与魔王斗智斗勇的忍者，糊得只剩一坨白花花的影子，和千景一团飘忽的青绿发色。唯有一张完美合照，一人一猫剑拔弩张，大眼瞪小眼，头毛都气得要炸开花。</p><p>　　他最后决定拿这张合照给小女生们看，换到了很多棉花糖。姑娘们大呼小叫，说这帅哥是谁呀也太帅了一点，看这眼睛、这鼻子、这身材，啧啧啧，是谁呀小密，介绍给我们认识一下呗。</p><p>　　密想到千景那张脸，感到头大：“我房东，喜欢吃辣椒。”</p><p>　　小姐妹们大声欢呼，差点惊扰到店主：“是很辣的帅哥！”密心里想，是的，是狠辣的帅哥，不过朝夕相对看久了，也看不出新的感觉。她们又急切地问：“有没有联系方式？我们也要租房子！”</p><p>　　密想了想，好像没听说过千景名下有其他的房产。</p><p>　　“三倍棉花糖！”她们说道。</p><p>　　密的眼睛亮了起来，迅速拿出千景的联络方式：“嗯，棉花糖。”</p><p>　　回去后他毫无疑问被千景痛斥，据说被他的小姐妹们电话骚扰。他嚼着棉花糖，听得昏昏欲睡，梦里躲过一记直勾拳，想到今早小女生们的欢呼：“哦！是狠辣的帅哥！”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>　　见到此情此景，密心生疑惑，过了一会儿才迷迷糊糊想起来，千景说这周要抓猫去做绝育手术。这只猫很聪明，大概知道自己即将经历什么，跑起来像抹影子，千景抓得精疲力竭。</p><p>　　“帮我逮住它。”千景的表情像壮士扼腕，同时咬牙切齿。</p><p>　　密觉得它很可怜，但是想了想，到时候发情期很难办。他的屋子里常年遍布细绒绒的猫毛，白天上班，晚上还要辛勤打扫，如果不做绝育手术，猫会整晚喵喵叫。他想到一个折中的提议：“不如放了他吧。”</p><p>　　猫用很受伤的声音咪呜咪呜地叫，千景也沉默了。他是在一个雨夜捡到的猫，垃圾桶顶上弃置的大纸箱里灌满雨水，小猫挣扎着爬出来，又瘦又可怜，稀疏的毛脏兮兮的。它抱着千景的小腿不肯松爪子，叫声穿破雨幕。当时他就想到密茫然地站在他家门口的样子，手上一件行李都没有，说自己没地方去了。</p><p>　　“……那还是做绝育吧。”密自觉地逮住了猫。</p><p>　　猫做完手术回来，非常不满。麻药药效还没过，它撇着腿走路，后腿叉开，歪歪扭扭的，爬到密床上打了个滚，试图摆脱脖子上箍着的伊丽莎白圈。它的不满还表现在很多地方，走路垂头丧气，尾巴也是耷拉着的，非常不满。直到千景给它喂了金枪鱼罐头，它才表现出了片刻的委屈，乖乖躺下来，四脚朝天。</p><p>　　千景坐在餐厅桌前看电脑，嚯，买的股票又涨停。密从他肩膀后面探个脑袋出来，一边恭喜，一边提起商业街新开的糖果店。</p><p>　　“我知道了，真是服了你。”千景推了推眼镜，叹口气，从包里摸索一阵，掏出一包扎着缎带的棉花糖大礼包。密抱着棉花糖，高高兴兴回到床上，和做完手术的猫并排躺倒。猫抱着金枪鱼罐头，密抱着棉花糖，一边看着千景敲电脑，一边享受生活。</p><p>　　千景突然对密说道：“应该给你也买一个伊丽莎白圈。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>